Dramione SmushPuppies
by StopJawnDasGay
Summary: a story of how hermione falls for draco and what he thinks of it, smush and stuff, no lemons : haha! please R&R no trolls XD thank u :D
1. Chapter 1

(All prefects/ quiddich captain things are now in one common room – just to avoid confusion – I know it confuses me too…)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Draco, please some people are trying to work you know' I said, slightly irritated

'Yeah – I'm one of them' he replied gruffly

'Well, stop talking to me then! Get on with your own homework' I said sharply as I returned to my mountain of homework that was on my desk. I groaned inwardly, how in hells name am I going to get all this done tonight? I checked the clock, it was half-past 1, and I had to go to bed... No! I had to finish this damn homework!!

Oh why did I promise Ginny I would go to Hogsmead with her?! I should have finished my homework instead! Draco seemed to sense my frustration and chuckled.

'It's really not funny you know… I have to get all this done by tomorrow!'

'No, it wasn't that, it was the fact that you're usually the one who never ends up in these situations… are you granger?' he sneered

'Shut up, I'm going to bed – ill have to get up early and finish it…' I trailed off as I yawned; Malfoy looked at me with what looked like pity, I doubted it though, Malfoy doesn't feel – in fact I doubt if he's even smiled, I thought as I clambered up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I clambered into bed and sighed deeply

'Hermione, is that you?' came Ginny's voice from the bed next to me

'No' I spat, it was her fault I wasn't going to get my homework done and ill probably get detentions, probably with Malfoy… grr! Why did he have to bother me all the time?!?!? Didn't he have his own life?!

'What's up?'

'Nothing' I lied. I fell asleep instantly, the next thing I knew, bright sunlight was pouring in through the windows and someone was shaking me awake.

'G'way' I grumbled sleepily

'Hermione! Get up' came a boys voice, I sat bolt upright and collided head-first with the unknown boy, he fell backwards as I shrieked and pulled the blankets over myself, I was only wearing my purple nightdress and it wasn't exactly covering everything up.

I looked over my bed to see who had woken me. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, now sprawled across the floor, his pale-blonde hair flopping over his face; he clutched the side of his head with his hands

'What did you do that for?'

'Me?! What are you doing in the girls dorms? Where is everyone?' I said looking around and seeing empty beds

'They went to breakfast over an hour ago'

'Why wasn't I woken by the bell? Why didn't someone wake me up to tell me they were going?!'

'Don't worry – I only just woke up too, Crabbe told me when I got up, I was up till 3 doing homework…' he trailed off

'But you were nearly done when I went upstairs to bed how come it took you 2 more hours?' I said impatiently

'Well… I thought I'd do your homework for you…' I stared at him

'ONLY because I thought, well… you like good grades and stuff, so I thought I'd help you out... Probably got it all wrong though granger' he returned to his usual sneer.

'Well thank you Malfoy, I must say this is quite unexpected… but thank you all the same…' I smiled at him, he managed a smile back, wow this must be a first for him.

I ushered him out, got washed and dressed then heard him say through the door 'do you wanna come have breakfast with me?' I was shocked, what had come over Malfoy? Was he trying to impress me with badly-attempted politeness? Well at least he was trying…

'Urm… okay' I said happily, I hated to admit it but I was looking forward to having breakfast with him, he seemed to have change – luckily for the better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We walked down the marble staircase talking animatedly about all the different lessons they had, and when the next trip to Hogsmead would be, they entered the great hall which was buzzing with conversation, I waved at Harry and Ron who were looking dumb-struck seeing me and Malfoy within 8 inches of each other, I laughed inwardly, then I saw Ginny sitting with Cho, Parvati and Lavender all talking loudly about the new shopping mall near Cho's house apparently the whole of Gryffindor were planning to go there… pff, as if Fred and George would be dragged around a mall with a bunch of girls.

Malfoy spotted a seat at the end of the table, close to the teachers table. We sat down, Malfoy helped him self to eggs and sausages, but I chose a single piece of toast which I smothered with strawberry jam and drank with some orange juice, yum! Believe it or not Malfoy can be a really easy person to talk to, and has interesting stuff to talk about, unlike Harry who spends most of his time talking about stupid lord Voldemort, or Ron who talks about nothing but food and quiddich! Ugh! It was nice to have a change in conversation. After breakfast I had herbology, so I waved goodbye to Malfoy and went over to Harry and Ron who were waiting for her by the entrance of the main hall.

'Why are you hanging around with Malfoy, Hermione?' said Ron, looking disgusted

'Dunno, I needed a change… and he seems to have changed…' I said dreamily

'Please don't tell me that you are falling for Malfoy?' said a very shocked harry

'No! of course not…' I trailed off, even I knew what i had said wasn't true.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I'll write more when I can be bothered, maybe in a few days… please R&R, thank u!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I was finally ****bothered to write another one! Yaay! But schls been really tiring and I just want to collapse and die every time I get in! Here it goes (soz about any spelling mistakes – I am only human) x x x x **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The days passed with a mounting friendship with Malfoy, and I was not the only one who noticed it, Ron and Harry hadn't shut up about it for the last two days!

Can't they get on with their own life? Also Ginny had been increasingly irritating about everything all the time!

Why won't anyone just leave me _alone?!_

The only peace in the day I got was when I was with Malfoy – which was at breakfast, dinner and breaks. I spent lunch time with the girls (Cho, lavender, the Parvati twins, Ginny, Luna e.c.t) and the rest of the day with Harry and Ron.

The next Hogsmead trip was drawing nearer and I was hoping Malfoy was going to ask me to go with him, but nothing happened, I guess he had been doing most of the work in our new friendship so I have to ask him.

It didn't take me long to find him, he was on the 3rd floor with Crabbe and Goyle.

I went up to him and he smiled at me. (Something he does a lot these days and never used to) I was always nervous about this sort of thing, and I felt myself blush as I opened my mouth to ask him,

'Um… hey Malfoy...erm… I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead...with…..me?' what a stupid way of putting it. I could have said it in a better way, curse my shyness.

Malfoy looked at me with mild surprise and a hint of smugness.

'Sure Hermione, why didn't you ask me sooner?' he joked. Crabbe and Goyle started laughing behind his back, he shot them a furious glance and they were silent.

I blushed again, goodness I must look like an oversized tomato by now.

But he just smiled at me.

'So, it's a date then?' he asked me, breaking my train of tomato-ish thoughts

'Yeah, I mean…if that's okay with you?' I said. WHY WAS I ACTING SO STUPID?!!?

He nodded so I turned around to leave, but he spun me around and placed a delicate rose-like kiss on my jaw. Then he smirked like the original Malfoy and left with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides.

I hobbled back along the corridor, my mind whirling and my face as red as a now sunburnt tomato.

I wandered until I found Harry, Ron and Neville who were chatting on their way to herbology. I fell into step with them. No-one but sensitive old Neville seemed to realise that I hadn't talked or been even noticed for 10 minutes.

Harry and Ron realized I was there and exchanged nervous glances, they were probably talking about me or Malfoy or something stupid, I didn't hear them anyway.

My mind was a whirling tornado of thoughts being scattered everywhere.

The usual filing cabinets of my brain that remembered and did everything all the time had been looted and destroyed, and the employees had gone on strike, nothing was there anymore… no organisation.

Nothing but that kiss on the cheek, the most insignificant of romantic gestures had sent my heart onto jack-hammer settings.

All I could think about was him and the Hogsmead trip…Malfoy…Hogsmead…Malfoy…Hogsmead…which will come first?!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Even though it was unlike me to do this, I felt I must.

I talked to the girls in my dorm about boys.

Ugh.

Why?! WHY?!

They gave me advice and I promised they could do my makeup and silly things like that, but I didn't really fell it equipped me with enough…knowledge on how to handle this…since I was fairly new to this game.

Hogsmead was tomorrow! Must prepare…must prepare… am I _over reacting??!!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Location: Hogsmead trip

Mission: don't make a fool of your self in front of Malfoy

Target: stated above…

I arose around average time in the morning when most people were getting up, I went to wash and dress, as it was snowing outside I chose a thick blue hoodie with jeans and boots, with a thick scarf, gloves and beanie.

I tied up my hair in a floppy ponytail and let Cho and Lavender loose with the cosmetics, I asked for a subtle neutral look and they gave just that. I hated to admit it but I looked quite nice for once.

I waited for Harry and Ron and headed down to breakfast with them today, although there wasn't really much point as most people skipped breakfast to replace it with honey dukes chocolate.

I waved goodbye to Harry and Ron who ambled off towards the usual mob (Seamus, Fred and George, Neville e.c.t)

I looked around for Malfoy desperately, I wanted to see him.

I pushed my way through the crowds of students to bump into him, he turned around angrily, but them, when he saw it was me, he beamed and grabbed my hand, he wheeled me out the crowd and next to him.

When everyone was lining up for registration of the trip, I stood next to Malfoy, people were looking at the holding-hands thing, I was shocked to, I made it this far without losing it…I must keep myself together! But alas with every stare I got from another make-up encrusted girl I began to realise that maybe I wasn't right for Malfoy, lets face it, he could do a lot better.

But whenever he smiled or looked at me I forgot about all that…it was just me and him, no matter how different we were.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I was staring off into space as my name was being called by professor Mcgonagall, she waited and then repeated it louder, Malfoy shook my arm and I stuttered a incoherent 'yes miss' she huffed and scribbled down a tick on the parchment. I was feeling tomato-ish again as the saying of attendances were heard fading down the line of exited looking students.

Everyone set off down the hill, towards the little town of Hogsmead, almost as soon as we had started walking Malfoy was talking to me, I tried my best to listen intently, but doing it with a teacher was different from doing it with a boy of which one showed interest. I then took over the conversation, talking about a range of topics from biology to birthdays, I was never much of a social person, but I did enjoy talking to him.

As we arrived in Hogsmead, I caught sight of Harry, Ron and Seamus heading off to honey dukes, Harry looked back and waved, I copied the gesture back to him. I think he was ensuring we still remained in touch, I mean him, Ron and I were best friends, and nothing is going to change that, even if I haven't been seeing them as much since the whole Malfoy-thing happened…


End file.
